Salmon Blade
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Jedi Knight -Salmo Saylar- is cursed to carry a -Red Lightsaber-...The -Jinx of the Universe-.
1. JINX

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Star Wars/George Lucas_ Universe and _Disney_ ***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away...  
_

In the heart of the Clone Wars, there was a unique Jedi Knight.

The reason why he was called 'unique' was simple:

He had a Red Lightsaber.

That Jedi Knight's name was **Salmo Saylar**.

"Aaaaaah! A Red Lightsaber! It's the Sith Lord! Run for your lives!"

"I-impossible! The Jedi have been corrupted!? Now they're seeking revenge against us by cutting down our miserable lives with their cursed crimson blades!"

"The Universe will end in Red! The Universe will end in Red!"

"…N…no…It's not Red…It's Salmon colored…And it's the only Lightsaber crystal I could get my hands on…Due to my condition, any other colored crystal would suffer a terrible fate of cracking into dust the second I touch it…"

This fact was true.

Green. Blue. Yellow. Orange. Even Pink. Every type of these wonderful crystals that power the core of his lightsaber and represent the color of his soul – would shatter if his pinky finger so much as flicks it.

Only a Red Crystal would survive just his presence alone.

"…Salmon color."

…It can't be helped. This was Salmo Saylar's curse…

…One of the many problems that was placed upon him since birth.

This is the story of about a Jinx of the Clone Wars.

A Jinx who only wanted one thing in life:

"…Even if everyone in this universe were to brand me as the Ultimate Jinx and reject me…

…I still wish to be useful even in our darkest hour…"


	2. NEGOTIATIONS

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Star Wars/George Lucas_ Universe and _Disney_ ***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

Salmo Saylar was a Jedi Knight with a Red Lightsaber.

"…It's Salmon Color…"

He was given a mission by the Jedi Council.

Head to the World Kingdom of Veronicus-9 to discuss negotiations of joining forces with the Great Republic.

At first, everything went well when…

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! I-IT'S THE SITH! G-GUARDS STOP HIM! STOP THAT MONSTER IMMEDIATELY! IF HE'S TO CONTINUE TO RUN ON A RAMPAGE, OUR WORLD-KINGDOM IS DOOMED! SAVE THE KING! SAVE ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"…I apologize your highness, but I'm not a Sith. I'm a Jedi Knight. And this isn't a Red blade, it's Salmon colored. I knew you would have such a frightening reaction so I did my best to refrain from showing off my weapon to your excited servants and child-like court officials…However, I had no choice – that Assassin just came out of nowhere and I had to deal with him before he sliced your head off like a fresh fish being prepped for dinner…If possible, could you please remain calm and…let us continue our diplomacy?"

"S-STAY AWAY! SITH! I, the Emperor of Veronicus-9 will not hand over my World-Kingdom to your kind! I shall have the Jedi come to my aid and wipe out your dark legacy once and—AAAAAAAAH! D-DON'T WAVE THAT DEADLY WEAPON AROUND! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO YOUR USE DARK MAGIC – NOT SWATTING A FLY THAT YOU CLAIM TO BE BOTHERING YOU!"

"…A…actually, there is a fly…and it stung me pretty badly just a second ago…And as much as I know how to use Magic from my home-world, I can't actually use it. Due to my training as a Jedi Knight, both my Magic as a Sorcerer and Force powers have effectively canceled each other out…If I were to use either, it would cause a negative reaction and my blood vessels would explode."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE SITH IS GOING TO EXPLODE ME INTO BITS AND PIECES!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU STUPID FISH YOU CALL A KING! CLEAN THOSE WEB EARS OF YOURS AND TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I'M REALLY A JEDI KNIGHT FROM CORUSCANT – IGNORE MY SALMON LIGHTSABER FOR A SECOND!"

Salmo Saylar hit a roadblock in this important mission…the usual.

He really wanted to change the color of his Lightsaber to a beautiful Emerald Green, Ocean Blue, or maybe Sunflower Yellow to even Amethyst Violet – the color of his mentor, Master Windu.

However, he was born with curse…rather, he came to his universe with many curses hanging on his back.

One of them included destroying any item or artifact that had a magical or spiritual value. Things like Power Crystals that Jedi Initiates and Adepts gather to forge their first Lightsaber held an abundance of power called the Force, the energy that ties all living being. These Crystals held a strong and pure essence of that living energy.

Due to that particular curse, not a single of these rare Power Crystals were safe in Salmo Saylar's hands. Emerald Green, Ocean Blue, or maybe Sunflower Yellow to even Amethyst Violet – they would all shatter like cheap glass once it touches the skin of his palm.

Only the Red…Rather, _'Salmon Colored'_ crystal, was the only Power Crystal available for Salmo Saylar…

…As it was an orange base with a strong leaning to the red side, it was often mistaken for _'Bloodthirst Red'_.

Thus, this predicament.

"I-I give, mighty Sith Lord! M-my guards are no match for you! They've practically passed out around your feet from the evil energy you radiate! D-do not kill me, I beg of you! Take my World-King! Take my crown! You can even take my only daughter! Just don't kill me!"

"…I'M HERE IN THE NAME OF PEACE – NOT CONQUEST! You're not even giving me a chance to present the Republic's elaborate proposal in joining forces with your Naval Force that has the capacity to both ride the sea of any worlds AND space! Now you're groveling up at your own throne and offering the innocent life of your daughter just to save your own skin!? Shame on you! How dare you call yourself a King you bumbling Gooberfish! Gaaaah! Just sign these papers with 100% consent and swear you'll never give up your daughter on a whim again!"

Even despite all the difficulty and hardship…

…Salmo Saylar was the type of Jedi Knight…no, no.

He was the type of idiot with bad luck who would do his best to do the right thing, even to the last of last minute.

After giving the World-King of Veronicus-9 a good scolding for his cowardice, Salmo Saylar completed his mission by having the former sign the union treaty with no string attached.

…Before leaving, however, he ended up adopting the king's daughter, Princess **Vivid Nightingale 3rd** of the Veronicus-9 World-Kingdom—

—As a little sister.

…

She didn't mind at all. Rather, she was excited to leave her stuffy cage she called a bedroom and to explore the vast universe as if embarking on a grand fantasy adventure.

The End…

"Seriously, that mission was messed up. I honestly wonder if Master Windu sent me here to learn how to formally conduct Negotiations with Noble Delegates – or he knew from the very start that this will end with the Republic winning a new Ally in the War hands down the second I show that so-called Ally my Salmon Lightsaber. Tch, I really need to talk to that ridiculous man…hopefully before he tries to cut me down with that reckless smile when I bring up this matter…Ah right, one more thing…

It's Princess Vivid, right? Please, whatever you do, don't grow up to be your father…Be a strong and brave lady even if a real Sith Lord were to hold you hostage by the throat…Okay?"

"…Afu-lu Ker'sha, Vinea, Maloa?"

…Princess Vivid hasn't learned the Common Language (English) yet. Please give her some time.


	3. SISTER(?)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Star Wars/George Lucas_ Universe and _Disney_ ***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

Salmo Saylar was a Jedi Knight who had a Red/Salmon Lightsaber.

Due to a series of recent events, he was successful in his last diplomacy mission: having a certain Fish-King signed a union treaty on behalf of Veronicus-9 with the Republic.

Somehow during the whole ordeal, Salmo Saylar ended up kidnapping the Princess, Vivid Nightingale 3rd, from that very planet.

"…Ahem…I know I'm cursed with being stuck with a Lightsaber color that looks too similar to Red, but do you really have to make me out as the bad guy in this story?"

 _*Apologies. A minor error in translation from the universal language of a galaxy far, far away. Please standby…*_

…Ahem. Salmo Saylar ended up _adopting_ Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd as his little sister.

To describe her, she was small.

If she were to sit on a big and decorative chair, people would easily mistake her as a beautiful doll the size of a 5-year old – until she would yawn and give them a heart-attack.

She was very quiet, the same silence a piano would give before that right musician comes over and play a soul-striking tune.

Her hair was as long as her small body, constantly waving to and fro as if she was submerged in invisible water, the color of emerald seaweed.

A mermaid…with two cute regular feet instead of an expecting fishtail.

Princess **Vivid Nightingale 3** **rd**.

"Oliwe'Eru Shavi'Anya Ker'Shua Mi'kan?"

…She also didn't know how to speak the Universal Language (English).

Don't worry, Salmo Saylar was working on that detail – once he returned to the Jedi Library to figure out what the heck language she was speaking first.

…How did it end up like this, one would ask? Even this humble narrator was still figuring things out.

Only Salmo Saylar knew the fine details.

"…Honestly, it wasn't pretty. There were a lot of hack and slash involved plus some stereotypical blood scenes, but really…I believe it was a good idea to take this little girl out every once and a while, to see new worlds and meet new aliens…if anyone can understand her that is…"

"Ilim-ilim Veri'na Shavakt'chi! Eru'koo?"

The Mermaid Doll, Princess Vivid, gave a curious – if not super cute – tilt of her head.


	4. VIVID

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

 _*The events of adopting Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd back on Veronicus-9.*_

The King of the World-Kingdom had surrendered the throne he sat on, the World he governed, and even his own flesh and blood daughter and heir to the world throne.

All because the King of Veronicu-9 thought that Jedi Knight Salmo Saylar was a Sith Lord.

"D-don't you pull any f-funny tricks, S-Sith Lord! Our King has-has already submitted to your dastardly will! So at least have some mercy in that black heart of yours to s-spare these soldiers that are graciously e-escorting you out of his m-majesties palace! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y-YOU RAISED YOUR HAND! YOU JUST CASTED AN EVIL MAGIC ON ME, DIDN'T YOU! GAAAAAAH! A-as Captain of the Royal Guards – YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ALIVE!"

"S-stop! Time out! Please don't just pull out your belt to make a noose to hang yourself off a random ceiling beam! I'm not a Sith Lord! I'm really a Jedi Knight! Yes, my Lightsaber make look Red to you – BUT IT'S FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SALMON COLOR! And as Captain of the Royal Guards or whatever, shouldn't you do something about your men who wouldn't stop peeing their pants just because they're forced to follow me! Seriously!"

After the diplomatic mission was completed, Salmo Saylar decided to end the chaos right then and there and just leave. He got what he wanted, a 100% consented signature of the World-King's leader to join the Great Republic to take part in the Clone Wars – no strings attached.

By now, he was wondering if this was some sort of trap that his Master had set up in order to gain these incredible results.

"Seriously, Master Windu. If you planned out everything from the start the second you chose me for this ridiculous mission – at least tell me beforehand. Then I wouldn't reveal my Lightsaber to everyone when that Assassin tried to kill the King out of the blue…Geez…This is more than bad luck – it's absolute misfortune!—Hmm?"

Salmo Saylor stopped.

The guards who were leading him to the palace exit did the same…more like they passed out when their hearts stopped completely. They thought this was a moment when this 'Sith Lord' instantly turned and slashed them below the belt. The fear was too much for their full brawn bodies to handle.

The Jedi Knight who carried a Red/Salmon Lightsaber paused, and for a good reason.

He was passing by a beautiful garden…but that wasn't the image that reflected in his eyes.

It was Princess Vivid Nightingale the 3rd, the King's daughter and heir to the throne of Veronicus-9.

…She was alone in that marble white and forest green garden that was big enough to rival the hangar of a Republic Cruiser.

That small girl who looked like a wonderful doll until someone realized she could talk a random language was seated across a table that was as white and as silky as her gown.

A cage was sitting in its center, its body once dipped in fresh liquid gold.

There was a bird as beautiful as the World-Kingdom's three moons, its tail long and blazing with a dark shade of the blue night…yet its fiery spirit was sitting quietly within that cage covered in precious gems.

…Sitting quietly like Princess Vivid.

Salmo Saylar watched in silence, a silence that was almost impossible to break. In order to just recover, he forced himself to take several steps forward – just to remind him he still existed.

"…That girl…I don't like her eyes…They're like a fish out of a water…They're—"

Dead.

The soul that should be dancing in the stained-glass eyes of that small and beautiful doll with hair churning to and fro as if underwater (mermaid)…

…Was just as quiet.

More than the bird sitting in that golden cage.

More than the girl who sat at the snow-white table.

More than the heart of a black hole.

"…,…,…,…V…valus…En'vi…Free'domh…"

The doll woke up.

She dropped from her chair, making it throw itself to the ground in shame. Her slender arms untouched by the eyes of the sun grabbed the gate of gold. That expression of a real doll never changed, never shifted, never faltered…

With one caring nod…

…She smashed the golden cage into the marble white floor.

"…"

Salmo Saylor felt as if his body was consumed by a spirit of the ice. Never once did his eyes break away from this strange sight.

Princess Vivid kicked aside the fragments of gold with her feet that were normal compared to the tail of a mermaid….And held aloft that bird that was now shining brighter than the three suns of the World-Kingdom…

That girl gave that creature a silent nod, her blessings…and it threw out its wings with full pride that reached for the never ending sky.

It shall never return. A creature as rare as a gem forged by the core of a dying start shall never look back.

But it will never forget that debt.

The small doll who looked like a mermaid with two regular feet wanted to chase after it…

…Only to fall flat on her face.

"…"

She remembered, she couldn't fly.

She remembered, she wasn't free.

She remembered…she couldn't do anything.

"…Valu…mosina…"

"…Hey…"

A voice called out. She didn't know who or what it was.

But it told her something. Not by ear. Not by mind.

A stirring sensation began to churn in her heart.

Curiosity destroyed her fear…and she turned.

…A connection was made. Two strings wrapped together to form a strong twine.

Salmo Saylor gave the girl a long stare…before the corner of his lips turned up.

"…I'm heading home to Coruscant…want to tag along?"

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

The Jedi Knight who carried a Red/Salmon Lightsaber held out a **hand**.

His movement had no purpose. It was as simple as wanting to catch a falling pedal from a cherry-blossom tree that was stuck in this over-sized garden.

However…he accepted nothing but the **hand** of a small mermaid.

Salmo Saylar voiced his final decision, regardless if this was his mission to begin with or not. Screw the details.

"…Hey Fish King, I have a request as this 'Sith Lord' you hate and fear…Mind if I adopt your daughter as my little sister?"

"…Imou'toh?"


	5. LEARN

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

"So the moral of the story, Vivid. Don't be a coward like your father. If someone wants to push you, you hit them back. Don't worry whether or not it's lady-like, you do what you want. You're a growing girl, so remember that, alright?…G-guh! I-I knew I pushed you, but that was more of a supportive gesture! H-how about from now on, if I push you – that's a good thing. So please don't punch me in the nose like that again…"

"Valikanis! Hap'tcha Vutin Marukina! Avi-avi!"

"…Seriously, what language are you speaking in?"

"…Ota'ku?"


	6. SUPPORT

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away_ _…_

There was a Jedi Knight who was unique:

Because he was cursed to carry only a Red Lightsaber.

…He would personally imply that the Power Crystal wasn't Red – It's _Salmon Color_.

"…That's correct and it can't be helped…H-hey! Qu-quit laughing behind that skeptical grin and take me seriously!"

After a series of strange events, he completed his diplomatic missions on the World-Kingdom of Veronicus-9.

At the same time, he adopted a Mermaid Princess named Vivid Nightingale 3rd as his little sister and decided to take her home to Coruscant…No. She wasn't like a lost cat that followed the Jedi Knight.

There was a problem, however.

"…Um…I'm sad to say that the Jedi Council didn't sponsor me with the advanced version of the Jedi Starfighter and they gave me the long-lost prototype model instead…But regardless, it's definitely not going to fit both me and a princess inside the one-man pilot seat – even if you're really small…No offense, so please don't prepare to kick me in the shin again…"

"A'uu! Kare'sha! Bansh'vi'kuuta! Remo'vaat!"

"…Sure…"

Like Salmo Saylar mentioned, the starfighter he rode on to arrive on this World-Kingdom of Veronicus-9 was the Jedi Starfighter, a craft resembling after the end of a steel arrow. It wasn't the newer type that the Jedi and Republic military had developed, with the flashy looking twin-turbines in the front and a built in Hyperdrive system…

It was old and beat up, as if towed straight out of the scrap and garbage pile sitting behind the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant.

Scratched, dinged, and hastily patched. Even the Astromech droid wasn't worth mentioning – it was dead for who-knows-how long and its corpse was there because it was permanently stuck in its socket.

Salmo Saylor looked at the craft that could automatically collapse into individual junk/pieces (along with hasted upgrades) on a simple sneeze…and then back at the Princess who was as tall as a 5 year old.

"…Do you mind if I sit on your lap, Princess?"

"A-auuuuu!"

*KICK*


	7. BMF

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

Jedi Knight Salmo Saylar and Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd solved the 'flying in a tight cramp pilot seat within the prototype Jedi Starfighter' problem.

In the end, it came down to the Doll Mermaid sitting on the 'Sith Lord's' lap.

…This may be a dream to googol (bigger than a billion) men or male-beings throughout the entire universe(s)…

To Salmo Saylar – who was a regular man – didn't think so…at least not 100%.

"I knew it…I should have sat on your lap. Somehow your hair that flutters like the ocean wave would constantly get into my vision. If your shore-scented hair happens to sting my eyes at a random moment and we crash on a desert planet…Please don't blame me…"

"…,…,…,…,…"

The Doll Mermaid didn't bother to answer. She was just too excited in viewing the orbital scene of her home planet that they just departed from. She could barely sit still while trying to count every star and black hole she could spot with her round porcelain eyes.

A child on her very first holiday trip.

"…Regardless of the difficulty, I must endure throughout this interstellar flight…Sithspit, resisting from hugging her like a teddy bear is harder than I thought. You're just too darn cute, Princess!"

 ** _*Beep* - *Beep* - *Beep*._**

Salmo Saylor swore that he thought his astromech droid's corpse that was permanently stuck in its socket resurrected back to working condition. Sadly, he was delusional.

It was really the sound of the communication network that called him – in a broken radio voice like the ranting of a grandfather. He politely asked that grandfather to stop coughing for the last 5 minutes and activated his voice.

"Salmon. Can you hear me? Since your starfighter had it's visual hologram scrapped, we'll have to make do with audio only. Have you completed your mission on Veronicus-9? Before you give a final report, I would like to ask first: were there any unnecessary casualties? Please send me the number and I'll talk things over with the Senate."

Salmo Saylar cringed, not only to being called a fish but to every word spoken through that jittering communication network.

"Hello **Master Windu** , I am doing fine…

… ** _Yes_** : I've completed my mission. The Fish King…er, the Lord Governor of the Veronicus-9 World-Kingdom has given his 100% to sign the union treaty. He did not state any personal benefits in return, so we will assume it is a legalized 'no-strings attached' agreement. In the coming week, he will share his Naval Forces full of cruisers that can sail on any world ocean and control the critical lanes in space routes…

… ** _No:_** Zero casualties…"

"…Kivan'ush tabi…Voce eru…Sam'nyua Erul…Jykson?"

"Well done, young padawan. Very good job…Oh? Do I happen to hear a female voice sitting with you? Hmph. I just have you to run a simple errand for me and you end up getting hitched to some cute alien girl, didn't you? Not that I would blame you, regardless of what the other Masters say about our Jedi Code. Consider it a bonus permission for a job well done."

"…With all due respect sir – IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I ADOPTED THIS POOR PRINCESS WHO WAS COOPED UP LIKE A BORED PARROT AND WISHES TO EXPLORE OUTSIDE OF VERONICUS-9…That is all…Ahem…"

"…Valimo, sher'vun mi. Balus sho'meh nan'shyn vari'bun'pher. Ari'sho'ma vak'uto…"

"…I seriously can't understand you, Princess Vivid."

"Oooh. Is that how it went, Ms. Salmon's Girlfriend? He took you by the hand and said _'let me show you the universe'_? Hooo. That's definitely a slick move he pulled. Even though you say he's not exactly your cup of tea, I'm glad you respect his desire to give you freedom."

"…Wait…Master Windu…Don't tell me…ARE YOU USING SOME SORT OF UNIVERSAL TRANSLATOR TO CHEAT IN THIS IMPOSSIBLE CONVERSATION!?"

"Nope. Just a hunch. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Valima Yu'shivri…Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Nice one, kiddo. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Bimmi, bimmi! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"…,…,…Ha-ha-ha-ha – NOT FUNNY!"


	8. HONEYMOON(?)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

Jedi Knight Salmo Saylor, and his adopted little sister Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd, had received a new mission.

Personally from a member of the Jedi Council and Salmo's mentor: Master Mace Windu.

"The Council had received a new assignment of great importance. Our intelligence from the ARC Clone Troopers deployed on the Planet Tarasque intercepted a com-link from the Separatist Forces…

…It seems they plan on hiring an Assassin to take out a key figure in the Tarasque world government. This target is actually a representing member of the Galactic Senate and is currently under the orders of the Republic to work out that world's economy. He's highly valuable when it comes to Market Control and Financial Fluctuations on a world-scale, so losing him is not an option."

"…I…I don't understand Master Windu. You're telling me this high profile information which should be left in the hands of a more worthy operative – for example a Jedi Master like yourself…

…Why would you throw it into the hands of a **Jinx** like me? It's really no better than ripping the mission files apart so you could blow your nose with it and toss its remains at me like I was a garbage can…My I ask for a good reason, sir?"

"You're the closest to Planet Tarasque."

"…,…,…,…Aaaah. What do you know. My Jedi Starfighter that was hand-picked out of a pile of forgotten scrap is starting to lose control and steering me _'far away'_ from the requested location. I can't even stay straight without turning the joystick to maximum left…

…I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I can't help you with this top-secret and super dangerous mission. I'm Jinxed, plus I can neither use my Force Powers or my homeworld's Sorcery without them causing a negative reaction to blow my brains out. Looks like you—

—OW! P-PRINCESS VIVID! S-STOP HITTING ME LIKE I'M A BAD BOY WHO TELLS A LOT OF LIES! I'M NOT LYING AT ALL RIGHT NOW! I'M GIVING MY INCONSIDERATE MASTER INFORMATION HE HAS DIFFICULTY VERIFYING AT FACE-VALUE! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"Maki'ta! Valromoi! Vashin'kero! Bahd, bahd, bahd!"

"…Ha-ha-ha. Nice try, Salmon. You're still going to Planet Tarasque…along with that cute princess lover of yours. Consider it a Honeymoon."

 **"** **LITTLE SISTER – LITTLE SISTER – LITTLE SISTER!"**


	9. CURSE(1)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

Salmo Saylar was a Jedi Knight who carried a Red Lightsaber.

"…,…,…IT'S - **SALMON** \- COLORED!"

…Due to his curse since birth, he is unable to come in physical contact with any item or artifact that possessed a _magical_ or _spiritual property_. Otherwise that item will destroy itself by some crazy accident.

For example – a simple power crystal spontaneously imploding with the same power as 10 armed grenades…or something along those lines…

"…Yeah…and they usually go off like firecrackers the second it touches the skin of my palm…

If point blank damage isn't the problem, it's definitely the absurd cleaning bill I end up with…sigh…"

This also included objects that were _strong in the Force_ , even _Force-sensitive_ objects.

...Do not worry, this particular curse does not work on the living or biological beings that had a connection to the Force (ie. regular Aliens or other Jedi Knights).

Otherwise everyone who Salmo Saylar would shake hands with will not only go off like a beautiful _firework_ display on an interstellar holiday – there will be an _impossible_ cleaning bill to attend to.

"…Clothing is one thing…but living sacks of blood, guts, and flesh…Double sigh…"

No. That's a completely different curse entirely.

"…Right…totally forgot about that…"

Another kind would be this:…

…One random target, whether it be living or inanimate, will be affected by a _crazy accident_ within a _10 meter radius_ around Salmo Saylor.

That's why the first thing the Jedi Knight did when he landed on the half-run-down and half-brand-spanking new city of the Planet Tarasque…

…Was to buy enough lucky charms to cover Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd in a makeshift mini-armor to protect that Doll Mermaid.

"…Maku-ta, shanivo, paleo, marka…Heivy-na…"

"Deal with it, Vivid. Otherwise, you'll be the seventh person I knew/didn't knew to display alien simultaneous combustion…"

The Doll Mermaid didn't like the weight at all and tried to take them all off. Salmo Saylar literally had to wrestle Princess Vivid in order to persuade this was for her own good.

However…there was someone who was not as fortunate…

 ** _*CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*_**

"…S…someone…K…kill me…just please kill me…I can't stand this impossible pain…"

"…Sithspit…"

"…V…vilama…Luhky…"


	10. DESPAIR

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

 _The Assassin_ that Salmo Saylar was charged in hunting down on the Planet of Tarasque was flying on an air-bike towards the target she was ordered to kill.

Quick Reminder: any _living being_ or _inanimate object_ chosen at _random_ will be hit by a crazy accident within a _10 meter radius_ to the one inflicted with the curse – yours truly, Salmo Saylar.

"…"

When The Assassin was outside of the 10 meter zone, she was completely safe.

She even had enough free time to plan out her entire assassination plot, how to place a double-tap on the Galactic Senate member working with the Tarasque Government with her favorite beam sniper, and where to buy a bowl of specialty frosted-cream before escaping the planet.

"…Should I get Red Mint with Dust Cracker Cumblers?...Or the Orange and Blue Mocha Twist?..."

The second she stepped within the 10 meter zone, _on the other hand_ …

…Made her wish she smashed into a durasteel wall and died in a quick and fiery explosion instead.

"Hu-hu-hu. Distance to target: 10 kilometers. I'll get to the safe house first to prepare my sniper rifle and take out the target when he makes his daily walk through the government recreation room. Security at that exact hour would be the weakest so I'll—

—Hmm? O-out of fuel!? Wait! I just filled this bucket of bolts two seconds ag—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

The air-bike suddenly ran out of fuel and power…

…Due to a small hole that suddenly popped in its tank—

—For no exact _scientific_ reason.

The controls short-circuited – due to the wiring suddenly being faulty, despite connected by professional hands.

The handles that the Assassin held onto just snapped – as if it were suddenly made of corn bread.

Then—

 ** _*Crash!* - *Screeeeeeeeeeeeeee~eeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!*_**

 ** _*BOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_**

…Ended in a rough and fiery explosion that set the whole street market of the run-down section of the world up in beautiful green flames.

…,…,…

Fortunately, the Assassin that Salmo Saylar was looking for was still alive.

Unfortunately, the Assassin that Salmo Saylar was looking for was still alive.

…,…,…

"…N…no strength…to take blaster bolt to head…Need to…kill self to…end pain quickly…s-screw hiding secret information…Guh! N-no good…it hurts too much…to pull the trigger…

...Someone…anyone…please put me out of my misery…aaaaaaaaah…"

The Jedi who was called a Jinx of the Republic, gave a small sigh.

Towing the curious Doll Mermaid who was armored in all sorts of good luck charms (that barely kept her safe from a random knee scrape), the Jedi Knight did the Assassin a favor.

They kindly greeted her – without stepping on her mangled body (that meant something coming from the Jinx).

"Hello. I'm Salmo Saylar, Jedi Knight of the Republic. I humbly apologize for the inconvenience my curse may have caused…

Yes. I know First Aid…No. I can't call a hospital to save you right now, so please don't look at me as if you're going to cry…

You're a member of the Separatist Army and due to the sensitive circumstances, I can't lose sight of you. Please endure the pain as long as possible."

"…Valushe…tima…ok…"

"…,…,…,…Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

…The Assassin ended up crying after all.


	11. ASSASSIN

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

The Assassin's name was **Nikua Redstock**.

Other than the fact she was wearing long thigh-high stockings with scarlet stripes that would make people think of a Black Widow Spider…

…That was the only detailed information she released after being captured by a certain Jinx of the Republic.

She was a hired killer on the side of the Separatist Army. Of course she was both unwilling and trained to retain all crucial evidence and information within her gut at all times.

…One reason why she had been willing to offer her name in the first place

Was because a certain member of the Republic was filing a medical report on her behalf.

"Hmmm. Nikua Redstock. Age: …won't say. Blood type: …O? Three sizes…Th-THREE SIZES!? What's wrong with this messed up form! Forget it! There's too much information boxes to fill out and this reckless girl is too stubborn in telling me anything but her name!"

"Vaminoe She'vanio Ok'inama! Yup!"

"…Thank you for catching the clipboard I threw away in frustration, Princess Vivid…I salute you."

"…,…Bahd…"

The Assassin, Nikua Redstock, just stared at this certain member of the Republic who called himself a Jedi Knight…

…If not blinking in confusion at the Doll-like Mermaid with two regular feet who was referred to as princess.

"…I won't talk. No matter what type of insane and inhuman torture you lay out on me, I'm not gonna utter a single sound – not even a scream you'd expect when you inflict drive a drill into the bone of my leg…

Fuu-fuu-fuu…I may be wrapped up in bandages all over my body, to the point where you're not going to bother tying me up in the usual ropes and chains – but don't even think about underestimating me…

If you're not careful, you may end up falling asleep in your own pool of blood before you know it."

"…Little girl. Please don't put on that haughty expression. You were practically crying for your 10 mothers (from whatever planet she comes from that worked that way), calling out each of their ridiculously long names in perfect pronunciation, and had more tears than blood covering your face when you plead for me to save you."

"SH-SHUT UP! TH-THE ACCIDENT JUST MESSED UP MY BRAIN TO SPOUT RANDOM NONSENSE! Remove that factor and you'll have a stone-hard killer waiting to put a blaster bolt up your—"

"Avunia! Mika, mika! Varuloah!"

"Y-you, girl who wouldn't keep her hair from flowing left to right as if it were the living ocean, what are you doing to me!? D-don't touch my forehead! A-are you actually taking my temperature at a time like this! Just wait until I recover in the next 20 seconds and I'll whip out my secret knife to—"

"Sithspit. I ran out of bandages for the rest of your wounds. Hmmm…I only have these smaller ones that are meant for children but…which would you prefer: the _Baby Rancor_ or the Elephant like _blue…alien thing_?"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD WITH A SCRAPED KNEE AND A BAD COLD!"


	12. GAMES(?)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

The Assassin, Nikua Redstock, was the enemy…

Yet she felt like she was being treated more than just a regular prisoner.

Neither as an ally that a certain alternate universe would call _'Stockholm Syndrome'_ …

…Really, her captors treated her as if she was a child with a bad fever.

Nikua Redstock hated that feeling more than a blaster bolt to her head.

"…LET ME GO OR JUST TORTURE ME! QUIT PUTTING ALL THESE STUPID COLD PATCHES ONTO MY FACE! I'M NOT SICK! I JUST SURVIVED A NEAR-FATAL CRASH!—

GAAAAH! It's all the air-bike's fault! If it didn't suddenly choke up and die despite the fact it was brand new for a hefty sum – I WOULD HAVE TAKEN OUT MY TARGET 10 TIMES OVER BY NOW!"

…

Ah, that's right. Nikua was a hired killer of the Separatist Army. She was supposed to drop a hit on an important delegate who worked for the Galactic Senate. Everything was going according to plan…when she accidentally stepped on a landmine – metaphorically speaking.

That landmine was the Jedi Knight, Salmo Saylar…metaphorically speaking as well.

To summarize, he was cursed since birth. One of those misfortunates included the following:

 _…_ _Anyone or anything within a 10 meter radius of him will suffer a random crazy accident._

Though Nikua was a killer, a criminal for hire, and the enemy of the forces that are terrorizing the Republic domains…she was today's unfortunate victim of that curse.

And she was glaring into the eyes of her captors: Salmo Saylar and Princess Vivid Nightingale the 3rd.

"Alio maki vanis tuo. Foo'de?"

"…I don't think she's hungry, Vivid…More like she's p*ssed…Or would you like anything in particular."

"…A…a dactyl burger with Recoli Spices and extra slices of pickled…N-NO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? – TORTURE ME! INTERROGATE ME!—

DON'T JUST STAND AROUND WITH A BORED LOOK ON YOUR FACE! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN DUNKING MY FEET INTO A BUCKET OF COLD ACID!"

"Eeeeeh? Isn't that just too cruel…I'm not much of a feet guy, but you're legs and feet are surprisingly attractive. It would be a waste if some Bantha-fodder headed gentlemen were to dissolve them in hydrochloric acid (wait, that's in our world only!). Don't you think so, Vivid?"

"Uhn, uhn. Valis liovani. Preh'tty."

"…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nikua Redstock, the Assassin hired by the Seperatist Army, threw a big tantrum.

She kicked back and forth in her rickety chair, her entire body bound not in rope or chains, but enough medical bandages that kept her from moving freely.

…Imagine the scene as a girl trapped in a suit of armor three times larger than her body – and lack movable joints…

…Something along those lines.

"…I…I'll kill you…I'll burn off that stupid expression on your bored face, then cut out the cheeks and hair of that nonsense-muttering girl that won't stop poking at my own cheeks! I FREAKING SWEAR!"

This cold blooded killer of the shadows had enough of this farce. Nikua Redstock will bite her tongue and end this nightmare she never expected to experience in her line of work.

Anything than this…this…this…she didn't even know what terrible word could describe this very ordinary scenario.

"…So…You wish to get down to business, huh? Very well. As a Jedi Knight of the Republic…I shall be your opponent."

"H-heh?"

The small sound that Nikua Redstock uttered was forced back down her throat from all her rampant rocking. She choked, cursing herself for showing a weak side of herself, and instantly used an invisible hand to wipe her face into the expression of a cynical killer.

The game…had finally…begun…

Thank – You – Whoever – Made – This – Universe.


	13. INTERROGATE

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _Star Wars/George Lucas_** **Universe and** ** _Disney_** *****

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade  
Chronicles**

* * *

There was an interrogation.

The party of this battle was Jedi Knight Salmo Saylar and his adopted little sister, Princess Vivid Nightingale the 3rd of the Republic…

…Versus the Assassin Nikua Redstock of the Separatist.

The coin was flipped…

…The Republic side won that first skirmish.

And the Jinx of the Universe started the battle of wits.

"Miss Nikua Redstock…

We know you've been hired by the Separatists and we know your intentions of targeting an important delegate of the Galactic Senate who is currently working with the Tarasque Central Government…

What I would like to know is **who** sent you within the Separatist rank? I would like a name, a location, and hopefully every bit of detail regarding their army numbers…"

"…"

"…Th-that…that was the end of my question…"

"I-I knew that, you idiot! Quit ruining the mood…

A-ahem…,…Heh-heh-heh. Sorry, mister, but I'm not talking…I'd rather bite my tongue and end this stupid charade right here and right now…

Oh mighty Jedi Knight, I know your kind hate having their hands dirtied even when you're the leaders of this dismal Clone War…Either you let me live scot-free and watch me finish my work…or my ' _departure'_ will leave a bad taste in your mouth…"

…

"…,…,…,…,…,…Pppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR, IDIOT!?—

Ever since I signed up in being a killer for hirer, to fight on the military front, and to slaughter the weak across the burning battlefields – it's an honorable dream to be captured and resist even the cruelest of tortures on days on end!—

Once interrogators like you are fed up with my trained silence, you'll drop your guard and I'll make my escape like a super-cool spy heroine!...

…BUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO THIS BIG MOMENT IN MY LIFE IS TREATING IT LIKE IT WAS SOME KIND OF THIRD-STRING PUPPET SHOW RUNNING ON STUPID CORNY PUNS AND JOKES!—

TAKE – ME – SERIOUSLY – PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!"

"…U-uuuh…S-s-sorry. I'm really sorry…

B-but that super-serious look on your face is just…is just…Pfffffffffffffffff! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!—

Aaah! M-my sides! I-I think I broke a rib just from laughing this hard! B-but I can't stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha—

OW! V-VIVID! I'M SORRY! I'M NOT MAKING FUN OF THAT GIRL! S-SO STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT STICK! WH-WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Bahd, bahd, bahd!"

"SHUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!—

Long story short – you two are complete idiots!—

I'm not talking – like a true stone-cold killer in the hands of the enemy! So do your worse! Nothing you do will make me brea—G-guh!"

…

Nikua Redstock choked on her last word.

That was because Salmo Saylor suddenly grabbed the stick that the Princess Vivid was hitting him to an abrupt halt…and the room suddenly become heavy.

…As if gravity went haywire and added a couple of kilograms to everyone's shoulders…

Wh…when did this weird Jedi Knight become…this serious.

"…I see…Nothing will break you, you say…I guess I have no choice but to use **_that_** …"

"…Y…Yes! Yes! YES! TH-THIS IS THE MOMENT!—

THE MOMENT WHERE I ENDURE ALL TORMENT AND INSANITY TO EVENTUALLY BREAK FREE AND KILL ALL YOU SUCKERS LIKE GEKKOS!—

HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! SO BE IT, JEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"…Very well. Miss Masochist…"

"DOOOOOOOOOOON'T CAAAAAAAAAALL MEEEEEE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The Assassin once again went silence after her scream of heavenly fury.

She didn't say anything anymore…rather…she couldn't.

What the Jedi Knight did to her…

…Was the most inhumane thing any living creature could utilize at a time like this.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…He dropped on one knee.

"Marry me."

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

"…,…,…Just kidd—"

Nikua Redstock and Princess Vivid Nightingale the 3rd drop-kicked the Jedi Knight in the face.


	14. BLOOD(heal)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by _Star Wars_ / _George Lucas_ Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

The battle was coming to a close…but a victor had not been decided.

The enemy wasn't going to break.

No amount of normal and abnormal torture had any effect.

Rather, it served to fuel the pride of Miss Masochist—

"MY NAME IS NIKUA REDSTOCK!"

…And the last ditch plan on the Republic side failed utterly.

"I-I was just kidding about that marriage proposal, Vi-Vivid! I-It's more of a psychological attack than a real one! S-see? That-that Assassin is already shaken to the core! J-just one more push and we'll get the information out of her! S-so please stop smashing my head against the cupboard already!"

"GAAAAAAOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOO!"

 _(Princess Vivid still hasn't learned English in the last 10 hours)_

All options were gone…nothing could be done…

However…

"…Tch…Looks like…I really…really have to use that that…I…really…really don't want to…"

…,…,…,…,…

Salmo Saylor had another curse…rather a conflict going on in his body…

"Miss Masochist…I mean, Miss Nikua Redstock – so stop giving me a death wish through your eyes…Please prepare yourself for what I'm going to do…"

"…Show me your worst."

The Jedi Knight had something hiding up his sleeve…neither literally nor metaphorically…

Even when he threw his hand out directly over the Assassin bound by her own heavy bandages…nothing showed up from his sleeve to stab her in her large forehead or anything.

"…Princess Vivid…please look away and cover your ears…Sigh…,…

 _…_ _,…,…,…M…E…R…L…I…N…,…Overlapping the Arcana Reality to this Plane…_

 _Wake Up the Divine Drive…My Soul Name is –_ _Benedictus-Alto-88_ _…_

 _…_ _,…Healing Art, Parable 356: —_ 「Alfheim」 _…"_

"…,…,…,…,…,…WHAT!?"

"…,…,…,…,…,…PLOUR'QHUI!?"

…,…,…

— **「Alfheim」**

It was not a power-ability that flowed with the will of the Force, even though Salmo Saylar was a full-fledged Jedi Knight…

…Rather it relied on a completely different circuitry of energy manipulation, astrophysical cross-lengths, and interworld-natural-re-establishment…

…,…,…,…In other words – this was a power that only Salmo Saylar knew…a power that was born from his homeworld—

—Sorcery.

So…

…A plume of rushing scarlet pedals and black ribbons appeared under the Jedi's open hands, hovering above the Assassin.

…,…Somehow…it took the form of a smoky black arachnid.

They twisted and turn, whispers of black dust jittering like spider-legs all over, tapping together metallic noises to forge stream after stream of sparkling webs that were taken from the hairs of young starlings…

…,…And it all touched its thin fingers and legs across Nikua Redstock's paling thighs…

"…H-ha-ha…S-spiders…S-so what? I-I'm not afraid of some bugs…Th-there's no way I-I'll break from such a…Eh?…"

The threads made of the hair from youngling stars had rudely interrupted Nikua Redstock…

…Because they concentrated in regenerating her hundreds of wounds.

"…,…,…"

Open injuries. Closed injuries. Contusions. Internal bleeding. Broken Bones. Dislocated Joints – imagine whatever trauma a doctor could come up with for now.

Those threads fixed them, without fail, falter, or a demand in paycheck. It only weaved that Assassin's wounds…with the speed and finesse of s a sewing machine…but with the love of a clumsy mother who wants to mend her child's favorite toy before they wake up…

…,…Her wounds were fully healed – to the point where the ridiculous amount of bandages that locked her body just dissolved in shame, fear, whatever possible emotion imaginable…

Separatist Assassin, Nikua Redstock…was back to full health…with some magical bonuses (Speed +2, Strength +1, Charisma…+3?)

"…,…,…Ha…ha…ha-ha…KYAAA-HAA-HAA-HAAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA!—

—I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF A JEDI LIKE YOU WAS BORN AN IDIOT OR YOU'RE REALLY JUST AN IDIOT – BUT YOU LOSE—Gubyaaah! *Choke* *Cough* *Cough*…I…iron?"

No – **Blood**.

"…,…,…"

 **Blood** exploded from the Assassin's mouth…

…,…,…,…,…

Rather…it wasn't her own **Blood**.

 ** _*PACH* - *PACH* - *PACH!*_**

Pockets of red liquid erupted all over Salmo Saylar's body.

Every drop of his **Blood** jumped and painted itself all over Nikua Redstock's face, hair, and clothes.

The **Blood** kept exploding like children's firecracker, turning her once semi-bleach-bright clothing into a deep, deep, deep shade of red that was well-soaked in the stains of a senseless battlefield…

…If a regular bystander were to see this they would believe all of that blood came from this Assassin Girl with stockings themed after a deadly black-widow…

…,…,…Or this was definitely going to be an Oscar-winning horror film…

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

Yet…ironically…every ounce of that spilt and regurgitated blood…belonged to that Jedi Knight who was supposed to 'properly interrogate' her…

Salmo Saylar fell to his knees…,…,…,…No, he wasn't proposing again…

"…,…,….,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…V…vila…kemo?...Salmon?"

"…V…Vivid…I thought I told you—BUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Salmo Saylar vomited **Blood** over Nikua Redstock's **Lap**.

"…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

"BLUUUUUUUGH! GRAAAAAAAAAAH! H-Huk—GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Blood**. **_Blood_**. **Blood**. **_Blood_** **. B.l.o.o.d.**.

That waterfall of scarlet didn't stop…It couldn't stop.

After all the damage dealt…it was impossible to stop it with even a broken dam on its own.

"…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"


	15. POWERS(never)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by** ** _Star Wars_** **/** ** _George Lucas_** **Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

…,…Salmo Saylar had a secret.

It wasn't that he carried a Red Lightsaber which he would refer to as 'Salmon Color'.

He is a Jedi Knight **_who cannot use Force Powers_**.

…,…No. It wasn't that he sucked at using it. Granted, he would have become a Jedi Master by now…regardless if he took his position seriously or not…

…,…The truth…was this.

Salmo Saylar was born in a world that was beyond the reaches of the Republic. A world and reality that never even believed of a _'War Amongst the Stars'_ could ever existed.

They were still in the Age of Darkness…powered only by hard work on the farm and candlelight.

But it was not entirely useless.

…,… **Sorcery**.

That world possessed the bristling talent of Sorcery, Magic, and Arcana. A place where every notable creature in children's fantasy books are a reality, are a commonplace, and sometimes are a complete nuisance equal to a colony of rats infesting a simple house.

Salmo Saylar was born and raised on that world. In a realm where Magic was considered an aspiring occupation (doctor, lawyer, chief architect) – of course he would reach out to grab it.

…,…,…However…his the road in his life had diverged – and ended up being dragged into this _'War Amongst the Stars'_ …

…And became a new character class that a Sorcerer like him never knew existed:

 _A Jedi Knight…the Wielder of the Force…Guardians of the Galaxy…_

"…,…,…,…Sigh…Regardless caring the title of both maximas of the cosmos…I'm still useless…,…Sigh…"

…However…

Force and Sorcery cannot hold each other's hands.

Rather, they could be resembled to siblings who have a natural hatred for one another.

—The Force, the connection of all living things in the universe.

—Sorcery, the command of the supernatural laws in the universe.

Two Railroad tracks that could never dream of intersecting.

Two Roads that would cause chaos once merged into a one way lane.

 _Two Sides of a Coin  
That will never meet each other._

…This isn't about polar opposites. It's not that Force is Good and Sorcery is Evil – or vice versa.

"It's painfully simple really…their very circuitry don't match. It's no better than using a Crystal AAA-type battery to power the basic functions of a luxury-brand airspeeder…As a certain _wise man_ would have put it – _'They're not the same thing!'_ …or so…."

Combining both great powers of two different worlds will downright negate each other. Should this hero try to use either side of the extreme scale…it will cause a negative reaction.

All the blood vessels, key organs – and possibly his brain cells in worst case scenario – will explode.

And thus all that **Blood** painted over the Assassin of the Separatist Army, Nikua Redstock…

…Were 100% his own…

"…,…Miss Nikua Redstock - *cough* *cough*…if you do not tell us the answers the Republic is looking for today…,…I have no choice but to re-apply the same torturing method that I had demonstrated on myself…,…,…Do you understand?"

It was a lie. A deadpan lie. Everything that just happened was caused by his own stupidity and the negative effects of running either Maximum Power that cancelled (murdered) each other from the inside out…,…

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

…,…,…However, this Prisoner (victim) didn't need to know that detail…

So…Nikua Redstock became a weeping statue…


	16. RECAP

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by** ** _Star Wars_** **/** ** _George Lucas_** **Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

Salmo Saylor woke up in the middle of a Hangar in a Republic Cruiser.

He couldn't remember how or when he fell asleep while he was in the middle of an important mission…

Until his adopted little sister, Princess Vivid Nightingale the 3rd, who had his limp head on her lap as a pillow, explained what happened.

Due to her not knowing the Common Universal language (English), she summed up the events of the past hour with a series of drawings she made.

"…Even if you use this alternative method to break the language barrier…I still can't figure out which circle is the head and which square is the narration – OW! D-DON'T HIT ME WITH THOSE CRAYONS! I-I'M AN INJURED PERSON HERE!"

"VALOS SHIMA KERO VINT! BAHD BERSHO!"


	17. PUP

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by** ** _Star Wars_** **/** ** _George Lucas_** **Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

On the Republic Cruiser called _Amber Tear_ , there was a Clone Trooper stationed on board.

His name was **Captain Pup**.

…It's actually a nickname he adopted. Though a Clone Trooper purely made to become just an expendable and easily-replacable soldier on the front lines, he adopted a liking for certain things outside of his trained. In particular, he loved the newly developed Bullpup-style (magazine behind handle) Blaster Rifle that was meant to replace the standard issue ion rifles the Republic were using.

Thus, the aptly name, Captain Pup. Bullpup alone just sounded stupid for a nickname in the end, he knew that detail way to well among his fellow troopers.

Right now, he was in charge of security – watching over a certain Assassin who was arrested on Planet Tarasque by the hand of a certain Jedi Knight everyone called a Jinx.

"…Awfully quiet, especially for a tough girl like her…She looked like the type to yell _'torture me or let me go'_ type of prisoner, or _'give me your best shot, but you're not getting anything out of me'_ …In the end, she hasn't even said a single word…not even an obnoxious demand to talk with the senior officer…Ah. Commander Saylar, sir!"

"Hey. Captain Pup. How's the prisoner doing?...Hm? The silence…A…aaah…yeah…Things…got a little…messy…Ultimately, I think I scared the living cr*p out of her now…I've accidentally made her into a living husk…If possible, please don't give her a hard time…she already got it bad when she met me… **really bad** …"

"Amazing, Commander Saylar! Never before have I seen a deadly enemy like her break under any kind of torture methods us troopers were trained in using. Not even a hardcore Rothian Mercenary would break until we hacked his legs off with dulled out vibroblades…You're on a totally different level than us, Sir!"

"…P…please don't praise me like a war hero…in that poor girl's eyes…I'm a demon…"

"…Sir?"


	18. REDSTOCKING

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by** ** _Star Wars_** **/** ** _George Lucas_** **Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

Captain Pup acted as the guide for Jedi Knight Salmo Saylar and Princess Vivid Nightingale 3rd.

He was taking them to directly meet with the Assassin they had thwarted from killing a member of the Galactic Senate who was working with the Planet Tarasque Central Government.

That prisoner was held in a high level detention cell. It was to make sure someone as skill or even more talented than her couldn't even dream of escaping.

Salmo Saylar thought it was over-kill right now…

…Due to their 'non-violet interrogation of horror'…security this flashy wasn't necessary.

"…Um…Hey…N…Nikua Redstock, right? Are you feeling…better?"

"…Val'us?"

The Assassin was seated on a bench…covered in blood.

It didn't belong to her. It all belonged to Salmo Saylar.

"…"

Long story short, Salmo Saylar took advantage of the negative reaction that occur whenever he uses either power of Jedi Force or Sorcery which forces all of his blood vessels to explode.

Hence the blood that covered the Assassin's cape, garment, skirt, stockings, hair, face, arms, legs, everything else, to the point where it was seeping out like an oversaturated towel.

Thus the once 100% clean and 100% sterile prisoner cell that could rival a small 3-star hotel room…instantly turned into a scene of a horror holo-film…

Just looking at this long wilted flower who was supposed to be an Assassin hired by the Seperatist army…

…Made Salmo Saylar regret throwing up blood onto her skirt and legs…

"…N…Nikua…I'm very sorry, I mean it. Is there anything I can do to compensate for your…current state of mind…"

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…I want a shower…"

"…Salmo…Bahd…"


	19. TARASQUE

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials feature are owned by** ** _Star Wars_** **/** ** _George Lucas_** **Universe and Disney***

* * *

 **=STAR WARS=**

 **Salmon Blade**  
 **Chronicles**

* * *

Salmo Saylar had successfully completed his mission: intercept the Assassin hired by the Seperatist forces from killing the member of the Galactic Senate who was assisting the Central Government of Planet Tarasque.

Now, he had another mission – two seconds in after his debriefing.

"Finally, we got a good visual connection now that we don't need to rely on Audio-only communication. So listening carefully, Salmon. After you apprehended the Assassin, who was surprisingly graceful enough to give us every bit of detail of who she was working for – names, age, location of the Separatist base on Tarasque, number of troopers, to even random info like where they the Separatist officers keep their secret death-stick stash – we want you to lead a strike team to bomb that designated location. Do you understand, Salmon?"

"…Sorry, Master Windu. I do not understand. Why, the interference on this side of the line is so bad, I can barely make out whether your tell me if the weather in Coruscant is crummy or that you're allowing me to return home to rest after completing two straight missions of a dangerous level. I'll have the technicians fix the comms right away and get back to you later. Please don't be surprised when I return to the Jedi Temple by the time the communications systems are repaired."

"…Ha-ha-ha-ha. Nice try, Salmon. But you're definitely going on this bonus mission. Otherwise, I'll put you through one of my special training regimes where you'd prefer to be killed by a firing squad consisting of 10 artilleries than the new lesson I plan on teaching you…That, or I'll have a little chat with Master Yoda – who you see as the closest thing to a family member here in the Temple - about your insincere conduct…"

"…With all due respect sir…You son of a Bantha…And my name is SALMO!"

And so, Jedi Knight Salmo Saylar prepared himself for his next adventure.

"…,…The 'diplomacy' of Veronicus-9…the Assassin Capture on Tarasque…Now this little insurgency…That quiet-and-calm looking Jedi Master whose really a lover of reckless and over-the-top combat had planned this from the very beginning…I wouldn't be surprised if he already set up a new scene where I have to arm-wrestle a cursing Rancor…Sithspit…I shouldn't have said that…"


End file.
